


Tent hog

by CrazyChicken



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Sword of Summer (Magnus Chase) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyChicken/pseuds/CrazyChicken
Summary: Blitzen and Hearthstone share a tent when tomorrow Ragnarok might happen.A continuation of this scene in Sword of Summer, where I believe Blitzstone is 2000% canon:"He crawled into the tent and muttered to Hearthstone, 'Make some room, you tent hog!' Then he draped his overcoat across the elf, which I thought was kind of sweet."
Relationships: Blitzen/Hearthstone
Comments: 17
Kudos: 128





	Tent hog

Blitzen is more tired than he has been in years when he rejoins Magnus and Sam. He doesn’t even ask if one if them wants to go asleep, doesn’t offer to take the first watch, barely asks them how they are. He takes one look at the tent and knows who’s waiting for him there, and it just makes it so much harder to try and keep his eyes open at this point, when he could be spending the night close to Hearthstone. After a quick goodnight, he crawls into the tent.

“Make some room, you tent hog,” Blitzen says after zipping the tent door shut. He takes off his overcoat and gently drapes it across Hearth’s sleeping body.

Hearth twitches and opens his eyes. As soon as he sees Blitz, he smiles and closes his eyes again, falling back asleep easily.

Blitzen grunts. “I wish I could fall asleep like you could,” he whispers into the air between them, as he lies down and presses his body to Hearth’s back. “You could probably fall asleep while riding a horse. Although I guess you did just that today.”

Blitz wraps his arm around Hearth, in the way they love to sleep when Magnus is not around. His stomach sits flush against Hearth’s back, and his lips touch the base of his neck, just above his jacket, where his candy scarf usually hides his pale skin. Their hips are touching, but just barely.

You know that thing that people always say about spooning? That tall people are big spoons and short people are little spoons? That’s a lie. Everyone wants to be the little spoon and everyone can be. Blitz loves it too, but what he loves a little more than that, is the way Hearth’s body seems to relax a little more he’s holding him like this. The ever-present tenseness in his shoulders fades a little and his breath slows down. It’s like he feels safe, and Blitzen would do anything to keep Hearth safe. To make him _feel_ safe, even when tomorrow could literally be the end of the world.

“We’re not going to die,” Blitz promises, pressing his lips against the closest piece of skin. His eyes are shut, as if that will keep out the world. He knows that Hearth can’t hear a word he’s saying, and that gives him the courage to voice the thoughts he has been having recently, about this becoming more than a pre-apocalyptic hook-up.

“There are so many things I still want to do with you, if we survive all this. We could visit Alfheim. I want to see your brother’s grave and pay my respects. We could… we could buy an apartment in Midgard, and start a vegetable garden. I could take you to see a game – maybe a battle in Valhalla. We could… we could get married. We could still be together when in hundreds of years my beard has grown some grey hairs. We could… we could… I think I want to be with you forever, Hearth. Actually, I’m pretty sure that I want to spend all my remaining time in the nine worlds with you, whether that is just a day or thousands of years. I want that…” Blitzen keeps whispering visions of a future that may never be into the spot between Hearth’s shoulder blades until he falls asleep.

When he wakes up, at first he thinks he can’t breathe, but when he opens his eyes, he realizes that’s because there’s an elf on top him. Hearth is staring at him smiling, and Blitz can’t help but smile back. He pushes a strand of blonde hair behind the elf’s ear.

“What makes you so happy this morning?” Blitz says.

A shadow passes over Hearth’s face and then Blitz remember what they’re doing. This isn’t another one of their secret getaway weekends, where they get to leave Magnus unsupervised for some time and they take long baths and sleep in in Blitz’ apartment. This might be their last morning together. It might be _the_ last morning.

Hearth sits up so that he can use both hands to sign. _You were talking to me last night_.

_How do you know?_ Blitz signs back. One of the advantages of using ASL is that they don’t have to be afraid of other people overhearing them.

_Felt your lips on my back. I don’t know what you said. It was very sweet._

_Too bad you don’t know if I was offending you or saying dirty things._ So often in their relationship, it’s one of these two things. Blitz can’t bring himself to say the sweet things he said last night, but he hopes that actions speak louder than words.

_I think I know_ , Hearth signs before he drops his head to kiss Blitz on the mouth. His lips are a little rough from being outdoors so much and his morning breath is terrible, but Blitz is not going to break this up right now. He uses his right hand to grab a fistful of Hearth’s hair, lets the other travel down and roam over his back. If only they could stay here forever – or maybe somewhere a bit more comfortable…

But then Blitz hears Sam’s voice calling out his name, and then her footsteps nearing the tent. He presses his hands against Hearth’s chest, pushing him off of him. He quickly signs _Sam! Outside!_ and then shouts “we’ll be right out!”

Hearth looks at him with big eyes.

Blitz explains, _Sam almost caught us. She came to wake us. We have to go._

Hearth nods. _We will finish this._ There is determination in his eyes, as if he’s going to stop Ragnarok from happening by love alone. Blitz isn’t sure if he means they will finish their make out session, or if they will finish their Wolf-binding business, but that’s probably the same thing. If they don’t get to Fenris in time, they might never be able to properly finish making out.

Blitz signs, _I promise. If we survive today, you will be seeing so much dwarf you’ll be sick of it._

Hearth has put his scarf back on, and Blitz uses it to pull him in for one last kiss. He thinks to himself, _let’s get this over with, so I can kiss my elf until he is seeing stars_.

Even though Hearth doesn’t know what Blitz said last light, the dwarf can still remember it word for word. In the dimness of the tent, he thinks about pulling Hearth back to him and signing all the sweet nothings he told him last night, but then Hearth zips open the tent. Daylight comes pouring in, and Blitz feels the courage pouring out. He could never say these things to Hearth. He’s not even sure if he can sign his feelings properly. So right now, it’s much easier to just fight the world’s scariest Wolf.


End file.
